


Captains

by EvilQueen03



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, contains sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen03/pseuds/EvilQueen03
Summary: The two most feared pirate captains are sailing the realms but one goes missing one night from a local tavern during a quick stop and suddenly Captain Jones becomes even more terrifying and will stop at nothing to find his partner no matter what it means even if he has to kill which goes against his partners wishes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Captain Jones on deck!" Smee anounced "At ease just do your jobs or walk the plank and hope you can find safety before the sharks find you!" The captain scolded "Not much longer Love." Captain Killian Jones said from the wheel of the ship "Perfect I won't be long I just need to get what once was mine that I left behind because I chose my true love which mommy and daddy disapproved of but I'm a better pirate then a princess." The captain said "Aye I agree with you pirate life suits you better." Killian said watching as his partner walked up and down the deck with her black leather tail coat and pants, her dark red velvet top with velvet black roses swirling around her waist and breasts, and her feet which usually wore black boots but were bare at the moment this morning. "You look beautiful in the morning glow Emma." Killian told her "Are you going soft Captain?" she asked "Only for you love." He said smiling at her. 

Two hours passed and Emma grew impatient "I thought you said we were almost there?" Emma nagged "I did love but apperently we need a new crew because this one moves slower a than a bloody snail!" Killian said angered that his crew made his wife patients grow thin. Emma stepped closer to her husband and planted a kiss on his neck, then his lips, then stole his rum. "You shouldn't steal a mans rum." he teased "I know." she replied "Had it been anyone else they'd be walking the plank already." Killian said looking over at his crew "Let me ask you something the Jolly Rodger is the fastest ship known to the realms, yes?" Killian yelled at his crew "Yes Captain!" They all said "Then why does it have the slowest crew full of slackers?" He asked still yelling "If you don't kick yourselves into gear you'll be walking the plank at sun down, you have an hour to get me to my destination or your all gone starting with Smee!" Emma cut in yelling too then turning back to Killian "I love you Captain Jones." she said "I love you too Captain Jones." Killian replied kissing Emma with a smile and rum on her breath. He looked at her "I know I smell like rum." Emma said "Aye but I quite enjoy it." He admitted as they sailed.

The next hour passed and the ship finally arrived at the location. "The sun will set soon so I'll be quick just wait here but if I don't return by sun down leave it means something has gone wrong and you need to get out of here." Emma said "I won't leave you behind I made a vow to love and protect you till I die and I will keep it." Killian said looking into her eyes "Just try not to kill anyone." she said "Alright." he hesitated "I love you Killian." Emma said getting closer to him "I love you too Emma." He said giving her a long passionate kiss "I'll be back." she said walking down doc as people gasped and shuttered at the sight of her even Black beard showed fear of her as she passed by. Only teenage boys dare stare at her as she walked by them "Hey boys." she said waving as approched a tavern "Wow Captain Jones is so hot." one boy said as the others agreed

When Emma walked into a local tavern everyone went silent and looked at her "Hello Captain Jones." said a familiar voice "Hello RobinHood do have what I requested?" she asked "Right here." Robin said handing her a box "Well done that couldn't have been easy." She said looking in the box "A simple thank you would safice." he said looking away as he took a drink "Here's your payment thief." she said dropping a bag of gold coins on his table "You know we could use someone like you on the Jolly Roger." Emma said "Are you inviting me to join your crew?" Robin asked standing up "Aye I have feeling the current crew will be walking the plank soon." Emma said "It would be an honor Captain but I know nothing about sailing." Robin said "Then if you accept you shall learn what you need to know." Emma said holding out her hand for him to shake "Well then I accept." Robin said shaking her hand "Perfect now we must go to Jolly Roger and prepare to set sail before my parents get wind that I'mm here." She said as they walked out the door "Too late your highness the king and queen already know of their daughters return." a royal gaurd said "Bloody hell." she cursed as they grabbed her "Robin go to ship warn the captain!" she yelled "Tell him to get out of here while he can!" she yelled being dragged away. "I'm on it Captain." he said running off towards the docs. 

Robin approched the Jolly Roger and was about step on board the deck when he was stopped "Whoa mate who are you no one sets foot on this deck with out an invitation from it's captain first." Killian said "Well it's a good thing I have one from the other Captain Jones however she's been captured by royal gaurds and wanted to sail away before you get caught too." Robin said out of breath "Emma she asked you to join our crew?" Killian asked "Yes and now she's in trouble." Robin said "You stay here with the crew I'm going after her if I don't come back sail to the next village but keep the ship out of sight as we'll both be wanted after this." Killian ordered everyone "Actually Captain you both already are wanted." Robin said showing him the wanted posters with his and Emma's pictures on them. "Bloody hell get rid of those blasted things." Killian said leaving the ship and running toward the castle "I'm coming Emma." He thought as he continued to run.


	2. A not so happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is home and Killian is searching for her but things take anunexcpected turn for them both.

"Emma darling your home." Snow saidas Emma was being dragged in while giving the gaurds her dead weight suddenly lifting her head "Hi mom." she said snarky "Now is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Snow asked "You prison warden." Emma corrected "Emma I don't want you to feel imprisoned but this is best now lets get you changed." Snow said as Emms stood there. "No, why can't you just accept who I am wether I'm a princess or a pirate." Emma asked "Because your not a pirate." Snow said "I am a pirate and I'm married to a wonderful who loves me and always will no matter who I want to be and even though I told him not to he probably coming for me right now." Emma said "Oh I'll take that bet." Rumplestiltskin said Appearing with Killian. "Killian!" Emma shouted "Please don't hurt him let him go." Emma said running to him crying as Rumple was killing him "Let him go." David ordered "As you wish." Rumple said disappearing. Killian coughed a couple times "Are you alright love?" he asked "I'm fine are you?" she replied "Aye." he said as she kissed him "You dumb pirate I told you leave." she breathed "I told you I wasn't going to leave you behind." he replied "I love you." she said kissing him again. "I love you too." Killian said "Get him out of here lock him up!" David ordered "David wait..." Snow said but it was too late "I hate you! This is why I left because of you!" Emma yelled at David through tears. "lock her up too!" David ordered "David!" Snow snapped "We can't trust her Snow she will run as soon as our backs are turned." David said 

Emma sat in a cold dark cell and sang a song of the sea. "Hear my voice from the sea, never sleeping peacfuly, sailors sleep for eternity at the bottom of the sea......" she sang "We saliors live so restlessly, listen to me sleep peacefully, hearing this seamans song worry not for nothings wrong." Killian sang back "Killian!" Emma cried "Emma." he replied "I thought he'd order you exicuted by now." she said "I thought so too." Killian said hear a sob escape from Emma "Hey Love a Captain never cries." he said feeling his heart break for his wife "But a hearts always break." she replied with another sob "I love you and always will." Killian reminded her "I love you too." she said her voice trembling "Hey take a breath and please stop crying for me ok." Killian said "I'll try but my father's gonna have you killed." Emma replied "Aye and I'm ready." he said "I'm not." she replied "He's accepted his fate it's time you do too." Rumple said appearing "I should kill you." Emma yelled "Yes but if you kill me you become me!" Rumple hissed "Go away bloody demon." Killian yelled then Rumple waved his hand was gone 

"I will have him exicuted." David told Snow "No you won't, you are going to let them go." Snow said "Excuse me?" David replied "We are losing our daughter because we are taking what she loves. How are they any different than us I was a priness who fell in love with a shepard and no one judged us or kept us apart so what is your problem?" Snow snapped "He's a pirate Snow come on." David whined "You know you of all people should understand that true love can come from anywhere and anyone." Snow snapped again "I won't let her marry him." David said "They're already married and we missedour daughters wedding thanks to you what's next our grandchildren are we gonna miss their lives too?" Snow said David was about to speak when Snow cut him off "How much more do we have to lose David she's in love and he loves her back all that matters is her happiness not ours and if that ship has her and a captain on it and it's sailing the realms so be it I'm choosing to accept her and Killian. I just hope you can find it in your heart to do the same." Snow said getting out of bed "Where are you going?" David asked "To another room I think we need some space tonight." Snow said leaving.

Once Snow was out in the hall she approched a nearby gaurd "I need you to do something for me Queens orders." she said "Of coure your majesty just tell me what you need." he said "I need two things. First the keys to Emma and Killian's cells and second I need the king kept inside his room until I return no matter what even if he says king override don't move and don't speaak." she ordered "Yes your majesty here are the keys." he said "Great now stand infront of that door and whatever you do don't let him out." Snow said running down thw hall "11:30" she thought. finally she reached the cell block "Emma, Killian." Snow called "Mom! I'm down here." Emma replied Snow found her and unlocked her door "Come on I'm so sorry." Snow said "It's ok mom." Emma said hugging her "Killian." Emma called "Over here love." he replied tapping on his bars "Here you go." Snow said unlocking the door "Emma." Killian breathed holding her in his arms "You two need to get out of here, the outside gaurds are about change positions you can get horses." Snow said "Thank you mom." Emma said "Aye thank you your Majesty." Killian said "I love you mom." Emma said running hand in hand with Killian 

the two got outside and got on horses and rode "I don't know if our ship is here it might be in the next village where I told them to hide if I didn't come back within a couple hours." Killian explained "Ok lets check the docs here first." Emma said. The couple rode but when they got there the Jolly Roger was gone "Lets go to the next village and go home." Emma said "Aye love but first this." Killian said kissing Ema lovingly soft and passionately "I love you Killian Jones." Emma smiled "I love you too Emma Jones." Killian said planting another kiss on her


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Snow White's help Emma and Killian esacpe the castle and sail away. The couple have some fun until the most unexpected happens to them.
> 
> *WARNING GRAPHIC DETAIL!!!!*

"Come on Killian hurry." Emma called behind her "Right behind you love." Killian replied as they reached the next village "The docks are just ahead." Emma said. When they got to the docks Emma ripped off the royal emblomes of the kingdom and sold the horses then the two boarded the Jolly Roger "Captains." two voices said "Robin." Emma said "Smee." Killian Replied. "We leave now!" Emma announced "Where to?" Smee asked "Just get us on the sea we need some distance between us and this kingdom before my dad is here collecting our heads." Emma said "Yes ma'am." Smee replied preparing the ship as it pulled out of the harborb. "I have some work to do I am not to be disturbed unless there's an emergancy that requires my attention." Emma announced desending into the captain's quaters

Emma sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. "How could I have been so stupid? I risked my life, worse I risked Killians life." Emma said tears rolling down her cheeks "No need gor tears love." Killian said joining his wife on the bed and putting an arm around her "You could have been killed and it was alll my fault because of a few old trinkets." Emma said "What have I told you since day one?" he asked "Your a survivor." she replied "Aye that's right, so stop crying and let it go." Killian said "Does that mean you forgive me?" Emma asked "Absolutly." Killian said kissing her "Thank you." Emma said being cut off by another kiss then another romance suddenly filling them both. 

Killian's hands peal off Emma's leather jacket, then find her zipper on her back and pull it down all while kissing her. "Wait....are you sure now is a good time?" Emma asked "Aye you need it." Killian whispered in her ear pulling her corset top off exposing her bare breasts. Emma pulls his shirt off over his head so thier bare chests were touching. next he slowly crouched down dragging his lips down her bare torso then pulled her boots and leather pants off so she was naked on their bed. Emma unhooked his belt and off went his pants. Killian slowly made his way on Emma hold holding her close as he kissed her. Emma felt safe in his hold, she felt loved under his warmth, She felt alive with him tucked inside her as he kissed her lips. The blazing romance and burning passion heated the room like a wild fire in a dead and dry forest "His skin is soft and his love burns like an eternal flame." she thought when all of a sudden there was shouting and panic above deck. The two jumped up and got dressed "We're not done here." Emma stated "alright if you say so Captain." Killian said smiling at Emma asthe climbed to the deck.

"what is going on here?" they both asked seeing mass hysteria aborded their ship.


	4. Expect the unexpectd and accept the unacceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma face a tragedy which strands them together on an island no one knows exists then as they start to get used to their new life something eles turns their world upside down again.

"Hey!" Emma said grabbing the arm of a crew mate "Yes Captain?" He said "What the hell is going on?" she asked "Hurricane!" He said running off. Emma and Killian looked at each other "You and I both know we won't all survive." Emma whispered "Aye love." Killian replied The crew prepared for the storm as best and quickly as they could then held on for dear life as waves crashed over the ship and wind rocked them agressively "Killian I love you." Emma shouted "I love you too Emma." Killian shouted back as another wave hit but this time when it cleared Emma was gone from her spot and Killian was growing weak and tired. After a few more minutes Killian was swept away as he blacked out. After what hat could have been hours or even days Emma woke up coughing and soaking wet from the tide but her face was dry from tthe sun. Emma just laid still on the beach where she had sand and rocks sticking to her aching body. After a moment she tried to stand but fell back to ground with a yelp as she learned her ankle was hurt along with a swollen knee. Emma's arms were scraped and her clothes were nearly shredded off of her body entierly. 

Meanwhile Killian woke up with his head pounding and sand covering his body. He tried to sit up but got a siering pain then noticed the water surrounding him was washing away blood where a peice of glass had pierced him just below his left peck "Bloody hell!" he said struggling to sit up and get what was left of his shirt off as he realised he was alone and surounded by broken planks of wood "Emma!" he called out answered only by his echo. So with both determination and desperation Killian forced himself to his feet and despite all the agony and pain he started to walk "Emma?" he'd call out every so ofthen when he'd stop for a moment because he'd either need to catch his breath or the pain was so agonising and draining but he kept walking. "She's alive...I know it." he thought trying to keep his mind from wondering about all the what if situations. 

Emma gathered the strength to walk until she spotted a small cotage with a cute chimney "Cozy." she said sarcastically. Emma stepped inside and searched the whole place three times before she was satisfied. There were no signs of any other inhabitants not even an animal or mouse which surprised her because of how cold it was. Finally she sat on the couch and dozed off. A half hour later Emma was was startled awake to a clater in the kitchen, she quickly grabbed the only knife she found in the kitchen and positsioned herself outside the kitchen door waiting for whoever was about to walk through. No matter what was about to happen no matter who she was about to face she was ready to defend her life at any cost.

Killian made his way through the small kitchen hitting his shinn on a chair at the kitchen table and cursed under his breath with a groan. Emma choked back a yelp of fear so it escaped as a tiny squeak. Killian's steps grew closer to Emma as she readied herself to attack. The kitchen door slowly opened as a man walked through when he got about a foot away when Emma jumped on his back knocking him down with knife poised on his neck ready to kill. 'Bloody hell." Killian yelled as Emma stayed silent and still breathing in his ear as he caught a whiff of rum on her breath "Emma?" he asked "Killian?" she replied as she got up and he turned to face her on his knees "Oh my god....I thought you were dead, I mean I hoped not....but...." Emma rambled as she was cut off by a kiss and when she pulled away she saw Killian was bleeding 

"Killian you're hurt." she said examining Killian's wound "It's nothing Love." he said "No it's not it needs stitches, sit on the couch and I'll stitch you up." Emma said dissapearing into the bathroom and returning with a needle, surgical thread, rubbing alcohol, a damp towel and bandages. "Now sit still while I fix this." she said pouring the rubbing alcohol on the towel and gently dabbed at the wound to clean it. Killian winced at the sting "I'm sorry but I have to clean it." she said "I know I'm fine." Killian replied once she finished she stitched him up and covered it with a bandage. "I'm glad your ok." Killian said examining her face and body "My clothes are pretty much gone my knee is sore and my ankle is messed up." she admitted "I thought so when I saw you limping." Killian said pulling her close thankful she was alive. "I love you Emma." Killian said "I love you too." she said


	5. Another day, Another problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian hit several obstecals in the passed few weeks. All the events start when they recive supplies on their doorstep one night from an unknown source.

"Killian we're running out of supplies here and I've been sober for three and a half weeks." Emma said sounding disapointed in her being sober. "I know but there maybe something good that can come out of being sober." Killian replied "Like what?" Emma asked "Well...." Killian trailed resting his hand on her stomach "No! No no no no." Emma said jumping up from the couch "Woah calm down." Killian said standing "Are you mad?" she asked "Maybe a little bit." He said shrugging in a joking manner "This isn't funny, it's not a joke!" Emma snapped "Sorry love." he said "I never imagined you wanting kids you do know they tie you down." Emma said "Emma! come on you don't actually believe that do you?" He asked Emma stayed silent with a distant look in her eyes.

that night Emma layed wake unable to sleep as she listened to rolling thunder and rain "Oh my god.....what is wrong with me?" she thought covering her head when she heard a howl outside "A wolf?" she asked then heard it again and this time she got out of bed and followed the howl outside and into the woods until she found the beautiful cainine "How"d you get here?" she asked as it howled again Emma slowly inched closer it just stood still as she reached her hand out and touched it it fur cool and soft under her fingertips. "My god you're so beautiful." she whispered as it howled a final time and everything went black for Emma as she passed out right there until she was awakened by a strange sound.

Emma was laying on her back when a shrill cry rang out at 5:00am "What the hell?" she said jolting up to her feet. Emma looked around as she heard the cry again she ran toward the noise until she hit the beach and sand went in between her toes, the cry rang out a third time and Emma's eyes landed on a basket eight feet away. Emma started running toward the basket when she tripped on a rock and hit her knee "Bloody hell!" she shouted. The morning sky was grey and the air cold with a slight breeze. just as Emma fell a down pour started "Oh shit." she said getting soaked she forced herself to her feet and ran to the basket where a dark haired baby laid inside with a letter. Emma scooped the baby and the letter up and rushed the nearly fifteen yards to the cottage.

When she reached cottage with the baby still crying she burst through the door "You poor thing hold on I'll dry you off." she said taking the wet clothes and blanket off the child then taking her own wet clothes off. Emma wrapped a piece of cloth around the baby since she had no diapers then laid on the couch with the baby on her chest skin to skinand covered herself and the baby with a blanket and dozed off for three hours until Killian woke her up around 8:00am.


End file.
